Dust and Gold
by UltimatePJOFan
Summary: In the world of Greek mythology and Percy Jackson, a girl name Callie (Short for Calliope) discovers that she is a half-blood. Watch her as she discovers her past, breaks some rules, and gets to some majorly crazy and messed up situations with her friend Alexia, daughter of Tyche. This takes place about 3 years after Blood of Olympus.
1. Lost in my thoughts

From where I sat in my tree, I could see the whole camp.  
This is the tree where it all started, when I fell into camp 7 years ago.

**Flashback**  
I stumbled across a valley in Long Island looking for a good tree to camp out tonight. I found a nice hill, with tall trees, suddenly I hear laughter, I dived into a bush and hope that they don't see me.

The people who laughed-that I also discovered where just kids-passed me and went down into the valley bellow. I didn't see anything there before, but now I saw mismatched buildings, a big lake, canoes and other stuff. 'It's probably some kind of summer camp' I think to myself. Not taking my eyes off the structures, I climbed a tree near the area and found a comfy branch to sleep in that was about 9 feet from the ground.

I could see the stars, so I decided to count them till I fell asleep, around 20 my eyelids felt heavy. So I closed my eyes.

Dreams, never usually had good ones when I have them. This wasn't one of my luckier nights, I was in a dark cave and heard mad laughter in the distance.  
I walked around, the cave was terribly dark, all you could see was a glow about 20 meters from where I was standing, suddenly I tripped and was sent falling down a pit that wasn't there a couple of seconds ago.  
"You must help me rise, Penelope..." A deep taunting voice tells me from a distance. Penelope? My name isn't Penelope. That was the last though that went through my mind before my eyes shot open. I was about 2 meters from the grass, I was screaming really loudly before I hit the ground and everything went black.

**End of Flashback**

After that Chiron found me, and lets say, I got into tons of crazy adventures.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself, My name's Callie, daughter of Poseidon and currently 18 years old... Unless someone comes along and tells me that's not correct and I'm a year younger (trust me it's happened before).

"Hey Callie!" Someone yelled, I recognized the voice as my best friend's. Her name's Alexia but everyone either calls her Alex or Ally, I call her the ladder. She's 20 years old and a daughter of Tyche, normally she's in Camp Jupiter going to the university there. But for now it's summer and I get to see her for a whole summer, well she's usually off making out with her Boyfriend Andy, son of Hermes. I used to have a crush on him, but that's ancient history. It did cause a LOT of drama when they started dating though.

"Callie?" She called again.

"Coming!" I said, before losing myself in my thoughts again.

A small thought tugged me in the corner of my mind, Nico.

My relationship with him was confusing, I know he had a crush on my brother (ew) but that didn't stop me from kissing him a year after he confessed. I want to slap myself, it's my fault he left camp Half-Blood. When he left Will Solace was crushed, Will wasn't gay, he had a girlfriend, but he was still best friends with Nico. It's all my fault Will also left Camp Half-Blood, I don't know where he went but Alexia told me she saw him at Camp Jupiter, so I felt a little better about myself. Oh yeah, I forgot about Callie, I stood up on the thick branch I was sitting on and without looking I jumped down from the tree to see a cyclops, shit why did I go outside of the camp borders again?

Before I had the chance to run he lifted a big ass fist and hit my head, of course I was knocked out.


	2. I lose control?

I woke up to see I was in a dark and musky cave, I groaned. Why do things like this always happen to me?

I sat up to see that I was tied at my feet and my legs. I was also tied to a rock... Great.

I heard shuffling next to me, so I turned to come face to face with pale olive skin, eyes the color of obsidian, and a hint of freckles.

"Callie?" A familiar voice said, I don't recognize the face very well in the dark but something familiar nagged at the back of my neck. Then it hit me, this is Nico.

"Nico?" I asked. Nico... great this day just got worst.

"Hi," He said, I'm pretty sure I saw a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"What, how did we get-?" I began

"Sh!" He motioned to the corner of the cave where I saw a large cyclops sleeping on 4 twin sized mattresses pushed together. Great, I was probably going to get eaten when this dude woke up, Nico was not the last person I'd want to see before I die.

Especially since he left camp because he was afraid of confrontation

**Flashback**

Nico had shown up at the lake right when I broke the surface of it. I had swam down to talk to some Naiads. I saw Nico and ran out of the water, I was embarrassed letting him see me in my bathing suit. But at the moment I had forgotten about that.  
"You came out of your cabin!" I exclaimed while sitting down next to him, he didn't come out of his cabin a lot during the middle of the day.

"Yeah, well you told me you had something important to say?" He asked.

Oh shit, I forgot what I wanted to tell him...

**End of flashback**

My thoughts where rudely interrupted by Nico slamming his body against mine. Ouch...  
The cyclops stirred. Nico motioned towards his back. I noticed a black sword, the idiot forgot to disarm us.

I slowly managed to move my position so I could reach the sword's handle as silently as I could, the black stygian iron sword radiated a cold power, kind of like Nico's aura. I grabbed the sword and started working into cutting Nico's restraints. Once the rope around Nico's wrists finally broke he took the sword and started working on the one around his ankle. Once those got cut, the cyclops woke up.

Nice quickly grabbed me and without warning we shadow traveled.

I thought shadow traveling was cool, when I was 14. Since I hadn't traveled that way in 4 years, I felt like vomiting during the first 5 seconds or so. The sickness passed though and I started to enjoy it. The cold against my skin, the dark silence. Even though there was the occasional creepy shadow hang grabbing me and the few whispers of words I couldn't understand. Shadow traveling was dangerous, how do I know? I almost died.

See when you travel by shadow, you have to remember the light, what keeps you mortal at all times or you can easily fade and become a shadow yourself. When you become a shadow your soul stays trapped, following innocent by-standers forever not being able to control what you do, crying for anyone to help you.

Suddenly light and warmth invaded my senses, we were back in the world of light. I looked next to me and I finally got a good look at Nico. Holy shit, he got hot. My knees buckled and I almost fell over. His face stayed the same, pale and cold. But his hair was now cut shorter as the sides and the middle of his head was a long patch of hair that fell towards the left. He had no visible piercings (thank the gods) and he was really strong, like he has a freaking six-pack that I could see through his black shirt.

Then I realized, I was still tied up.  
"A little help here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah sure..." It seems that he was just as involved at seeing how I changed on how I was towards him. The rope around my wrist ripped and soon after came the ones around my ankles.

"Thank you." After that there was kind of an awkward silence. 

I spoke up "What have you been doing all these years?" Momentarily Nico seemed confused, as if I should know. Then his poker face came back on and I couldn't read any emotions.

"You don't remember?" He asked me.

"Remember? Remember what? How you left me, how you left Will?" I asked, answering his question, sort of.

"I came back, after Will left, to see you..." He trailed off. I would remember Nico coming back.

"And?" I asked, eager to hear the rest of his sentence.

"You came with me, we camped around for a month before you returned to camp half-blood. During a whole 2 years you would Iris message me to tell me when to come to get you so we can go on adventures."

"How don't I remember this Nico? You think I'm dumb? I think I'd remember having contact with you for the duration of TWO years!"

"Well you suddenly stopped IM-ing me so I though I did something wrong." Now that I think about it, I do have memory blanks, but still.

"You're lying, you left right after I kisse-" I started.

"You didn't kiss me I kissed you! I felt embarrassed because.. I-I really did like you Callie, then you Iris messaged me and I thought maybe-maybe I shouldn't be embarrassed of how I feel sometimes."

I was in shock, how did I lose my memories? Nico before I could react closed the distance between us and kissed me, on the lips. I felt all those emotions I felt on the beach four years ago swarm me. Love, happiness... I didn't fight it. I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his around my waist. The kiss became more intense when I realized what I was doing. I pushed him away, and sat on the grass under me. I can't believe I lost control, that was my thing, I was always in total control of what I did. I never panicked, I never freaked out, I never lost hold of my emotions. I was breathing hard, my heart beating as if I had just run a marathon. I avoided his eye contact as I mentally scolded myself.

What had I done?


End file.
